


Amour Dangereux

by justgeekyhere



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgeekyhere/pseuds/justgeekyhere
Summary: Different scenarios of Lux and Katarina relationship in Battle Academia.This is one shots, I would write the first one I would pick the genre but for the other onesI want your help.Give me ideas, the genre, whatever you want but don't go too harsh hahaha.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Kudos: 15





	Amour Dangereux

Of course if you want to participate.

Post them in the comments!


End file.
